Rain
by P.D-chan
Summary: Something had happen to Taichi. Who will help him.
1. chapter1

Title: Rain  
  
Author name: P.D-chan  
  
Author email: distelblum@yahoo.de  
  
Category: Rape , Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon doesn´t belong to me. What a pity.  
  
Author´s Note: Greetings from good old Germany. This Fic is my first ever , so don´t sue me to much if you don´t like it. And don´t flame me if my English sucks. Give me advices instead. They would be welcome. Hm , it´s short. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rain  
  
  
  
This was real.  
  
The rain that fell from the night sky and the raindrops rolling over his face.  
  
The cold that made his limps numb.  
  
It was real.  
  
Why....  
  
Taichi shivered and hugged his knees closer to his chest. He knew it would be wise to go out of the rain ,but  
  
he didn´t wanted to. The rain felt good. It felt clean.  
  
It felt as if it could wash him clean of that what had happened to him.  
  
Why.....  
  
Hello ,little Boy. All alone ? What would you say to a little fun with me and my friend here.  
  
No , I don´t want to. Leave me alone.  
  
No ,you will come with us. We will not hurt you, I promise.  
  
A sob escaped Taichi´s mouth. He had lied. He had lied.  
  
They had hurt him.  
  
They had raped him.  
  
Why.....  
  
Why had these two men do this to him ?  
  
Taichi could still feal their hands. On his wrist as where they held him on the ground.  
  
On his mouth to silence his screams of pain and fear.  
  
On his entire body.  
  
In his.....  
  
God..  
  
Taichi managed to tore his head to the side , before he throwed up his lunch.  
  
God , why have they done this to me ?  
  
Why....  
  
He wiped his mouth and climbed to his feet , ignoring the sharp pain that raced through his body.  
  
It would pass away.  
  
But his memory of what had happened to him....  
  
Never he would forget these two men , never would forget their faces , their hard breathing against his ears......  
  
Shakily Taichi stepped out from under the tree and turned his face in the rain , opened his mouth to catch some  
  
raindrops to wash away the bitter taste.  
  
He closed his eyes , liking the feeling of the rain hitting his skin.  
  
The pain was real , but so was the rain.  
  
Some tears joined the rain on his face.  
  
Why....  
  
" Taichi ? "  
  
This voice...  
  
Sowly Taichi opened his eyes. " Matt. " He whispered.  
  
The blond Singer sighed and stepped closer . He was wet , too. His cloth , his hair.  
  
Taichi couldn´ t help - he smiled a little at this picture.  
  
Poor Matt. He loves his hair so much.  
  
But his smile vanished as Matt stopped , his eyes wide in shock as he saw Taichi ´s teared up clothes , the bruises  
  
on his skin.  
  
And Taichi was sure that he saw the blood on his pants too. That he knew what had happened to him.  
  
" Taichi , what...." Matt reached for him , but Taichi backed away fom his friend.  
  
Don´t touch me , Matt.  
  
Taichi smiled sadly. " Please, don´t touch me ,Matt."  
  
Matt´s blue eyes narrowed slightly. " Who had done this to you ? When ?"  
  
" I don´t know them. And when....." Taichi looked back in the sky ,glad that the rain hides his tears. " Sometime around  
  
midday. I was on my way home."  
  
" Oh, Taichi."  
  
Taichi stiffened as Matt closed the distance between them , wrapping his arms around his body. He struggled to free himself  
  
, but Matt´s grip was firm ,not letting him go.  
  
Let me.....Matt....  
  
So warm.....  
  
Taichi sobbed , burying his face in Matt´s neck . He was so warm , his embrace so comforting.  
  
"Let it all out ,Taichi." Matt whispered ,gently stroking his wet hair. "I´m here for you. Let it all out."  
  
Taichi clawed his hands in Matt´s shirt and couldn´t stopp crying.  
  
Why..  
  
Why...  
  
"Why....."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So ,this was my first Fic Story. Please review or email me. I would like it if you do. Hm ,maybe there will be a sequel. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer:Digimon and all his characters doesn´t belong to me.  
  
Author´s Note: This is Chapter 2 of my fic Rain.I´ve decided to make another Chapter instead of a sequel. Why ,I will explain after the story. Ah yes, thanks to all my reviewers. I´am so proud of myself that There are people who like my story. Hopefully you will like this chapter ,too.  
  
  
  
Rain:Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh ,poor little boy. Did we hurt you ?  
  
Yes ,they had hurt him. But they would never hurt him again.  
  
Taichi looked down on the razor blade in his hand. It felt cold on his  
  
skin. But that didn´t bother him.  
  
Since the day of his violation all he felt was cold. There was no warmth for him.  
  
And after this nobody would hurt him again.  
  
Hold still, will ya. Or must we hurt you ?  
  
When did they hurt him not.  
  
Why did they think he had sreamed.  
  
Alone the thought about the happening caused his body to cramp in pain.  
  
When did he last felt an other feeling then pain.  
  
You will never forget what happened to you, but the pain will fade away.  
  
Taichi stiffened. That had been Matt´s voice. This he had said to him after he had  
  
brought him home.  
  
But he couldn´t wait until the memory was nothing more than a shadow.  
  
He couldn´t take the dreams anymore.  
  
Tiredly Taichi closed his eyes. This dreams ,every night.  
  
Every time he went to sleep this dreams kept coming and coming ,nightmares  
  
where he must go through his violation again and again.  
  
And every morning he woke up with a terrified sreams on his lips ,waking his  
  
whole family ,who would come to him to give him comfort.  
  
But they couldn´t help him.  
  
No one could.  
  
Nobody could stop his nightmares.  
  
There was just one way to stop the dreams from hunting him.  
  
" Forgive me! " Taichi whispered.  
  
Carefully he took the razor blade between two fingers. This was the only way.  
  
Slowly he lifted it to his right wrist.  
  
It was so easy.  
  
Just one cut and all pain would be gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
" Don´t to it ,Taichi ! "  
  
Taichi flinched in surprise. This voice.  
  
" Taichi , this isn´t the right way."  
  
A hand came from behind Taichi , taking the razor blade out of his numb fingers.  
  
Matt..  
  
Taichi turned slowly around.  
  
Why are you here..  
  
" What are you doing here ,Matt ?"  
  
The blond singer narrowed his eyes as he looked from Taichi to the razor blade and  
  
back to Taichi.  
  
" I´m here to stop you from doing a mistake " He said and carefully layed the blade  
  
on a board over the wash-basin.  
  
Taichi swallowed. "That is no mistake. This is my only chance to free myself from the pain. I´m so tired." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I´m so tired of the  
  
nightmares. Every night these two men violate me and there is nothing I can do  
  
about it. Every night ,Matt."  
  
A sob escapes Taichi´s mouth. " Every night ,Matt." He repeated and turned away  
  
from his friend and to the wash-basin to get the razor blade back.  
  
Please ,don´t stop me.  
  
He raised his hand...  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselve around his body.  
  
Warm breathing brushed his neck.  
  
"Do you know why I´m here ? "  
  
Taichi shuddered as Matt pressed his warm body against his ,warming him  
  
too.  
  
"I´m here because I´m your friend." Matt continued with a low and soft voice. "And  
  
friends help each other ,specially in situations like this. You would to the same thing  
  
for ,wouldn´t you."  
  
Taichi closed his eyes to stop his tears from streaming ,but there kept coming.  
  
Yes, he would do the same thing for Matt.  
  
But.  
  
"I can´t go on, Matt. I can´t..  
  
" Yes you can." Matt interupted. He tighted the embrace ,laying his cheek against  
  
Taichi´s hair. "You must go on ,Taichi ,or this men will have won. You can´t let  
  
this happen. I will not let this happen. You must trust me, Taichi. I will help  
  
you. I will not let you go. "  
  
"Matt." Taichi sighed.  
  
"Trust me ,Taichi. I will bring you back to living."  
  
Taichi sighed again and leaned back against Matt. "I trust you ,Matt." He leaned back against the warmth embracing him.  
  
Him was no longer cold.  
  
Well ,this was it for the fic Rain. I hope you liked this chapter ,too. If you do then tell me.  
  
Oh yes. They will be a sequel this time where Matt tries to fullfill his promise  
  
to help Taichi to like life again. Maybe I will call it "Live".  
  
Now, until next time.Bye!! 


End file.
